Looking For You
by Kodiwolf321
Summary: a trio of two dogs and a cat plain their heist to feed the homeless dogs and cats. Spin off to For The Love of a Daughter series


Looking for You

** Hey guy's this One-Shot is about some Oc's characters that didn't make the cut in the For The For The Love of a Daughter series and so I introduce you to three new characters name Dom, Nick and Sandy. Dom is a male and dog type is a (Atlas Shepherd Dog) with black and white fur with dark brown eyes. Nick is a male and dog type is an Akita his fur color is light tan fur with an white underbelly and eye color is dark brown. And last but not least we have Sandy a female cat. And yes a cat, she is a Havana Brown with light green eyes and fur color is a light brown. Well guys I hope you like this one shot like I loved making it and so here you go...**

The sound of silence in the midnight sound peaceful, but something had to bump into The night without making a sound. "Hey Nick could you not step on my tail will ya?" Sandy said as she tired to pull her tail away from Nick. Nick looked down on Sandy and smile, " Sorry if you weren't so small then I would'nt step on it," Nick replied. Sandy frowned as she sat up on her two legs like a humen and crossed her arms.

"Come on guys focus on the plain," Dom said as he looked at both of his friends. Sandy and Nick. Sandy sighed as she walked over to Dom who was standing next to the door. "So how are we going to this? How are we going to get in?" Sandy asked Dom smlied as she asked. "Yeah we don't have hand's just paws," Nick added. Dom smiled again and turned to both of them with his smile.

"An old friend of mine showed me a trick when I was in the serum run," Dom said as he used his nail to unscrew the bolts on the door making it open it up. "Wow that was a nice trick," Sandy stated as she walked with Nick and Dom behind her. The trio then stand in the doorway as the light brightend the room helping them to see in the dark. "So boys where do we start?" Sandy asked as she took a step forward. Nick chuckled, "I got this," Nick said as he pull a shopping cart out with his teeth then he stood up with his two legs and started to pushing the cart.

"Copy cat!" Sandy shouted Nick chuckled. "Look who's talking cat. If you can do then so can I." Nick said with chuckle Sandy sighed as she walked away from the group. "Come on guys stop fighting we need to hurry up before some sees us," Dom said Nick rolled his eyes as he pushed the cart. "Alright where do we start?" Sandy asked as they went along throught the market. Dom then walked over to the dog and cat food. "Well I guess we can start here," Dom said as they walked passed all the dog food and cat food.

Sandy jumped on the stand and started push bags and bags of cat food and dog food down the cart. "Alright i think we have what we need," Dom stated Nick chuckled "Like Robin hood stealing from the rich and giving it to the poor," Nick said as Sandy pushed off the last bag. "Well that what we're doing stealing from this store that makes a lot of money and giving to the poor dogs and cats on the streets," Sandy stated.

The trios little party had to end early as the lights of the market turned on. "Oh crap!" Sandy cried as a humen walked in their direction. "I think we need to split," Nick said as he started to push the cart faster inside the market. The humen then spotted them as they ran faster away from the human. "What the?" The human said to himself as he started to them. The trio then rushed the cart outside of the market. Nick pushed the cart with all of his might as ran up a hill.

"Bro's I think I'm going to need your help pushing this cart over this hill," Nick said as he tired his hardest to hold to the cart. Sand and Dom both rushed over to Nick and helped push the cart up the hill as the human was right there tail. "I don't think wer're gonna make it," Sandy said as she pushed. the trio then made it to the top of the hill. "Alright we need to ride it down. So get on!" Nick shouted as the human tried to run up the hill. Sandy and Dom both jump on the cart as Nick was ready to push the cart down the hill.

"Ready?" Nick asked "Ready as well will ever be," Dom stated as Sandy started to hold on for her life. "Lets go!" Sandy shouted as the human just about touched Nick's back as he pushed the cart down the hill and jump into the cart as well. The human then fell on the snowly ground face first. as the cart raced down the hill Sandy started to contol the cart as it started to go faster and faster down the hill.

As the cart reached the bottom of the hill the cart started slow down and headed for a stop. Once the cart stopped the trio then jump off the cart and started to push it again. "Hey Dom," Nick said as he pushed the cart. Dom looked to Nick and smiled. "Yes?" Dom said, Nick chuckled. "So... show'd you that little trick with the door?" Nick asked. Sandy looked up to Dom. "Yeah who should you that?" Sandy asked they continued to walk along. Dom laughed as they both asked question. "Well remember Balto who saved the children that were sick?" Dom asked.

"Yes," Sandy and Nick both said at the same time. "Well he show'd me that trick," Dom said with a smile. Nick and Sandy both chuckled as they reached their destination an old broken down house with no heat or lights held all of Nome's homeless dog's and cat's. "Well looks like we did it," Sandy stated as the stood in front of the old house. Dom and Nick both looked down at Sandy and smiled. "Yeah I guess we did," Dom said as he walked forward and walked inside the house. "Well everyone we now I have food!" Dom shouted waking everyone up from their sleep.

Sandy and Nick then pushed the shopping cart inside the house and started to open up the begs and started fill up all the bowls up. "You did a nice Job guys," A voice said behind the trio. three of them both looked behind them. "Oh hey Hunter," Dom said as Hunter sat next to the trio "How's Aleu and the pups?" Sandy asked Hunter smiled and looked down at Sandy. "Their fine you know just being puppies," Hunter said with a smile. " Oh and Balto's been Looking for you Dom," Hunter added.

Dom looked over to Hunter. "Really?" Dom asked Hunter nodded. "He wants you to meet at his boat in the morning," Hunter explained. Dom smiled while having a side nod. "Well I better get back to the family," Hunter said as he walked towards the door. "Hunter wait," Dom, Nick and Sandy said at the same time. Hunter stopped walking to the door and turned around and looked at the trio "Yes?" Hunter said as he rased one eye brow. "Thank you for taking in all these lost but great dogs and cats," Dom stated Hunter smiled while nodding. "I just try to do the right thing for everyone," Hunter said before he walked out of the old house and went on home. The trio turned around to face the homeless family of cats and dogs finally getting to have a nice male. "Come on guys I think we can get some rest for the night," Dom said as they all walked into the old house and laid side by side and went to sleep soundly.

** Alright guys this was just a one shot and no Hunter is not alive, this is just during the time that when he was alive and its during the time when Aleu's puppies are puppies. So you know this is just an introduction to these characters and I'm going to put it a vote if liked these characters and you want to see more of them, the most votes these characters will get more one shots or even get a full Lengh stoy on them so leave in the votes in the review do you want to see them more or no?**


End file.
